


The mating of Catia

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Dominance, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Light Bondage, Mating, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Scenting, Smut, dominant Jia, my first f/f, submissive caterina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: a follow on from His Omega to protectthis is the story of the mating of Caterina Loss and Jia Penhallowwill Jia ever find the perfect time to ask her girlfriend Caterina to be her mate?or will they remain the two lonely scarred women they were when they met?can you truly find love when all you're seen as is a political advantage?can you learn how to love when all you've known is abandonment and loneliness?please be gentle this is my first f/f





	The mating of Catia

Jia fiddled with the box in her pocket as she made her way home from the Gard. Another day of petty clave politics had left her drained. All she wanted was a hot bath and a snuggle with Cat, too tired to even eat. She turned the box over again and again in her pocket, still trying to work out how she was going to ask her girlfriend to become her mate. She had planned it out a hundred different ways in her head but none of it had seemed right.

It didn't help that they had barely had any time to themselves over the last few months, what with Cat helping Magnus with his magic, missions, running the clave as well as Cat’s work for the warlock council and going back and forth from the New York institute their time together had been limited, to say the least, they had barely been able to spend five minutes together. 

The battle with Azazel two weeks earlier had been the last straw for her. If nothing else it had shown her how much Cat meant to her, she wanted nothing more than to be mated to the love of her life. She couldn't wait any longer! She had already been carrying the box around for a week, it had been burning a hole in her pocket.

She smiled when she saw the lights on as she approached their house, Cat was home! The thought had her quickening her pace, her tiredness momentarily forgotten at the thought of them being able to spend the night together. She loved Magnus and Alec but cat practically had a room at the institute, maybe now that Azazel was gone cat could spend more time at home. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the thought.

“Cat?” she called out, closing the front door behind her. She moved down the hall, stopping into first the living room then the kitchen in her quest to find her girlfriend. Upon finding both rooms empty she made her way back into the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time in her haste to find her. She checked in on Sara, smiling at the soft snores her daughter made before making her way to their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the post when she saw Cat sitting on the bed, a stack of paperwork on the nightstand next to her as she stared intently at the piece of paper in her hand.

Jia stood watching her beautiful girlfriend. Her breath caught in her chest when she felt an almost overwhelming tidal wave of love for the woman crash through her. She watched Cat absentmindedly brush a long rope of hair behind her ear, not even aware she was being watched. Jia's eyes swept over her, from head to toe. She loved that Cat felt comfortable enough to drop the glamour she constantly kept up when it was just them.

She remembered the first time Cat had shown her her true self, the way her eyes had stayed glued to the floor, her eyebrows mashed into a thin line and her entire body shaking slightly. She had spent her entire life hiding who she was, it had broken Jia's heart when Cat had told her what it was like, constantly having to hide as a child, how she had been hunted because of the colour of her skin. Her mother had abandoned her as soon as she started using magic, leaving her in the woods and disappearing, leaving her to fend for herself. It was the reason she had fought so hard to close down the orphanages all those years ago, hating that warlocks were dumping their children because of what they were.

Jia had watched as Cat let the glamour fade, she loved Cat with the glamour but when she had revealed her blue skin she had taken Jia's breath away, not only with how beautiful she was but also the fact that she trusted her enough to show Jia her true self, something she was rarely comfortable doing and did only with those she trusted.

It struck Jia at that moment that Cat wouldn't care about a big gesture in a fancy location. This was their home, their safe place where they were free to be themselves. Jia hadn't ever wanted anything more in her life than to be mated to Cat. she stepped into the room, smiling when a huge grin spread across Cats face at the sight of her. She just knew it was right.

Jia crossed the room quickly, climbing over Cat and straddling her lap, pressing a finger to Cats lips to silence her and took the piece of paper from her hands, laying it on the nightstand. She stared down into her girlfriend's eyes before taking Cats face in her hands, leaning down and pressing her lips to Cats in a soft kiss, gently brushing her lips with the lightest touch before doing it again, pressing a little harder. 

Even that soft kiss had her heart rate spiking, she loved the feel of Cats soft plump lips against her own. She raised her head to look Cat in the eye again, trying desperately not to get distracted by the look she saw there. She had practised several different speeches, wanting the words to be perfect but looking down at the curious expression on her beautiful face, every word disappeared. So she just said what she felt in her heart.

“Caterina Loss, I love you. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone” Jia said as she gazed down into Cats eyes, seeing the softening of her face, the way her eyes crinkled in the corner when she smiled. She had to clear her throat to continue “the second my eyes landed on you I knew, I knew that I was yours and you were mine. I knew that I wanted to spend every second of every day of my life trying to make you happy. You walked into that room and straight into my heart”, she said, unable to stop herself from placing another kiss on Cats lips.

“I never thought I would get the chance to find love, someone that I chose for myself, somebody that would choose me. That I’d get to meet someone as beautiful, strong, kind, wonderful and amazing as you. I knew from the moment you took my hand that I never wanted you to let go. Breaking that first handshake was the hardest thing that I had ever had to do and if the last few months have shown me anything it is that i cannot live without you. You and Sara have become the single most important things in my life and to go another minute without being mated to you is more than I can bear” she whispered, taking the box from her pocket and opening it up to show Cat the two matching solitaire rings inside.

“Cat, you are my world, my best friend and the reason I exist, would you make me the happiest woman alive by agreeing to be my mate?” she asked, desperately searching Cats eyes for the answer she longed to hear.

Cat couldn't speak as she stared up at the beautiful woman sitting in her lap, she tried to clear her throat to speak but the words wouldn't come so she reached up, cupping the back of Jia's neck and pulled her down, pressing her lips to Jias. she kissed her with everything she had, flicking her girlfriend's mouth open with a sweep of her tongue, invading Jia's mouth the way she had invaded her heart. Her arm snaked around Jias back, her fingers grasping the material of her lover's shirt as she pulled her tighter into herself. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath as she pressed her forehead to Jias, taking a second to breathe.

“I spent three hundred years alone,” Cat said as she stared up into Jias eyes “ I travelled the world, watching other people finding their mates and falling in love. You will never know how desperate I was for that to happen to me. I spent so long wondering what was wrong with me, wondering what I had done to not have a mate of my own, somebody to love me for me” she said, smiling when Jia reached up, wiping the tears that she could no longer hold back from her face as if she wanted to erase those last three hundred years. She leant into Jia's touch, her eyes drifting closed at the feeling of her soft skin against her cheek.

“And then I saw you” Cat whispered, opening her eyes to see the silent tears rolling down those beautiful cheeks. “It was as if someone had come along and shook the ground I was standing on as I saw my future standing before me. I am nothing without you Jia, a life with you is more than I could have ever dared to dream of and I could think of nobody better to raise our daughter with. You are my heart, my life, the very air that I breathe and I would be honoured to be your mate” she said, grinning into it when Jia caught her lips in a fierce kiss.

“Give me your hand,” Jia said, laughing at the giggle Cat let out when she slammed her hand into hers. She took Cats left hand and pushed the ring onto her finger, it was a perfect fit. Jia grinned, holding her left hand out when Cat grabbed the box and took the second ring out. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as Cat slid the ring onto her finger. “I love you” she whispered, taking Cats face in her hands and crashing their lips together.

“I love you too” Cat whispered against Jia's lips as she wrapped her arms around her back, pulling her in tight against her body and deepening the kiss. She took Jia's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down slightly, eliciting a soft moan from the shadowhunter. The sound shot straight between her legs, making her breath catch in her throat. She closed the door, locking it and casting a silencing charm with a flourish of her hand before claiming Jia's lips again.

Jia's heart rate spiked and her breathing turned shallow when Cat broke the kiss, her lips trailing soft kisses interspersed with little nips across her jaw and down the side of her throat. She couldn't hold back the groan when she felt Cats wet tongue lick over the scent glands in her neck, tilting her head to the side to give her better access. “Cat!” she gasped when she felt the scrape of Cats teeth against her skin. It made her grind down, letting out a drawn-out moan when she felt the seam of her trousers press against her clit.

Cat brushed her fingers down Jia's spine, her breathing getting shallower and shallower when she heard Jia moan as she ground down slightly. She gripped the material of Jia's shirt and tugged it up, smirking when Jia raised her arms so she could pull it off, giving her access to more of Jias beautifully soft skin. She tossed the shirt aside as her lips found her girlfriends collarbone. She smiled against Jia's shoulder when she felt Jia's fingers in her hair. The sound of her lover's harsh breathing had her clenching her thighs slightly as her hand wandered up Jia's spine. She undid the clasp on her bra, trailing kisses across her shoulder and down her arm, following the strap as she pulled it down.

Jia threw her head back, panting when Cat took her nipple into that sinfully hot mouth of hers, the sensation of her teeth lightly grazing the sensitive nub had her wet instantly as the pleasure shot through her entire body. Cat knew exactly how to get her going! “Yes!” she breathed when Cat increased the pressure, sucking harder before releasing her with a pop and moving to take the other one into her mouth, sucking even harder. She couldn't stop the steady rhythm her hips set up as she rolled them back and forth. The seam giving her clit the friction she so desperately needed. “Cat…. I need… I…” she stuttered out between breaths.

“I know, I know exactly what you need, sweetheart” Cat whispered as she pressed soft kisses between Jia's breasts, making her way down her stomach as she leaned forward, laying Jia on her back in the middle of the bed. She stopped to press soft kisses to each of the runes that decorated Jia's torso before continuing her way down to her lover's waistband, listening to Jia's moans as a guide. She grinned, grazing her teeth over the sensitive spot on the side of her stomach when she felt the muscles clench beneath the skin, just before she reached Jia's hip.

“Fuuuuck…. Cat… please” Jia moaned as she wrapped her hands in Cats hair, tugging slightly when it was too much. She tried to squeeze her thighs together when she felt the sensation pulse through her clit but Cat had other ideas, pushing her legs further apart as she sucked that sensitive spot again and again. “Please...Cat…. I need it” she whispered as she bucked her hips, in desperate need of friction.

Cat clicked her fingers, undoing the button of Jia's slacks as she continued her merciless attack on Jia's hip, licking across the bone before moving back to the sweet spot. She continued sucking for a couple of seconds, her eyes drifting closed at the needy moans pouring from Jia's mouth. She was soaking through her own underwear as she listened. Unable to continue the torture she took the waistband of Jias trousers and pulled, laughing when Jia eagerly raised her hips so she could pull them down her legs, licking a trail down Jias left thigh as she removed them and licking her way back up the right one as she discarded the trousers, leaving Jia in only her underwear. She sat up for a moment staring down at her girlfriend's beautiful body. “Touch yourself,” Cat said as she watched Jia's eyes snap open at the loss of contact. “I want to watch” she whispered, unable to stop herself biting down on her bottom lip.

Jia's hand drifted down, she dragged one finger over the top of her underwear, knowing exactly what Cat wanted to see. She dipped one finger between the folds of her pussy over the top of her underwear, moaning as she circled her own clit. She looked up at Cat, staring into her eyes, seeing the blown pupils. It made her press harder when she saw how turned on Cat was, alternating between circling her clit and dragging her finger up over it. It made her thighs shake and her breath stutter out as she pressed harder with each swipe, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. She didn't stop her other hand from wondering up to squeeze her nipple, knowing how much Cat liked to see her touching herself.

Cat couldn't hold herself back any longer when she saw Jia rolling her nipple between her fingers. She stopped Jia's hand on her pussy, clicking her fingers and removing the last barrier between her and Jia. she leant forward, skimming her nose up the soaking wet folds as she inhaled her girlfriend's scent “you smell so fucking good” she whispered against Jia's clit, smirking at the sharp intake of breath when her breath fluttered over the engorged flesh. She circled it with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth, using her teeth to make Jia scream. “You sound so good too,” she said when she released her clit. “I love hearing those screams, do it again, scream for me baby” she whispered before sucking Jias swollen clit back into her mouth, setting up a steady rhythm of sucks and licks, adjusting the pressure when it became too much, feeling the squeeze when her girlfriend tried to push her legs together around her head.

“Cat…. Cat… by the...Angel” Jia panted out between screams each time Cat sucked. She threw her legs over Cats shoulders, digging her heels into Cats back as her hips involuntarily raised off the bed, it was too much! “Cat! She screamed when she felt her legs pushed open wider, being pinned to the bed by cats magic “yes!... like that...Oh my…. Cat!, I'm so fucking….close” she screamed as she felt her pelvis pinned in place. Her girlfriend knew exactly how to give her what she needed, keeping her legs spread so she could give her the pleasure she always tried to deny herself. She was panting, her breathing ragged as Cat released her clit for a moment before her fingers took the place of her mouth.

Cat teased Jia with slow circles on her clit as she kissed her way up her pelvis. She kept her fingers on her clit, knowing that Jia couldn't get off internally, she dragged the little hood back and forth as she took Jia's nipple into her mouth again, giving it a sharp suck as she pressed down harder with her finger, keeping the pressure on for a few seconds before letting up, only to repeat the motion again and again. Jias incoherent moans and screams were like music to her ears as she made her way up to Jia's throat, kissing over her chin “Taste yourself, my love” she whispered against Jia's lips before claiming them, invading her mouth while she sped up with her fingers, rubbing merciless circles into her clit.

“FUUUUCCCKKK” Jia screamed when Cat pushed the pace up another notch, sending short bursts of vibrating magic into her clit “Cat… I'm gonna come” she screamed as she felt her walls start to clench, trying to clamp down. She tried to squeeze her thighs together again but cats magic still had her pinned. “Now Cat, now!” she screamed as she felt her fingers and toes go numb, her orgasm sweeping through her as the blood pounded in her ears and her world faded to white. It only intensified when Cat sank her teeth into her scent glands, dragging it out longer than any orgasm she had ever given her before “fuck!” she screamed as it continued to mercilessly pound through her, her toes curling and her thighs slamming shut as Cats magic lifted.

Cat was glowing as she watched her girlfriend fall apart beneath her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen! She lifted her magic, knowing it was too much for Jia to take, that she needed the relief. She watched as the orgasm rocked through her, she couldn't stop her fingers brushing up against Jia's hip and across her waist, needing to touch her. She watched as she slowly came down from the orgasm, her tensed up body flopping back onto the mattress as it faded. She took in the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she gasped for air, the way she gripped the sheets as little aftershocks shot through her, beautiful, she thought. She laughed when Jia grabbed her head and invaded her mouth, her tongue crashing into her mouth with a fierceness Cat didn't know she possessed.

“I love you, my beautiful mate!” Jia whispered when she came up for air, staring up into Cats eyes, beaming at the adoration she found there. She couldn't stop herself from crashing their lips together again, sweeping her tongue into her mate's mouth. She found no resistance as Cats tongue met hers, stroke for stroke. She ran her hands up into Cats hair, twisting her body to roll them over. “You have entirely too many clothes on Miss Loss” she whispered in Cats ear before she sucked her lobe into her mouth, clamping down slightly with her teeth, making her mate moan.

“Well, I’ll just have to do something about that then won't I Miss Penhallow” Cat joked back, clicking her fingers and removing her clothes instantly. She stopped laughing when she saw the look on her girlfriends face. “What is it, darling?” she said, taking Jia's face in her hands, tilting her head down so she could look her in the eye.

“Loss” Jia said, looking Cat in the eye. “I don't want his name anymore, I haven't been a Penhallow for a long time. And I’m certainly not taking my parent's name. I stopped being a Ke the day they forced me to marry him. My name is Jia Loss” she said, a grin breaking out when she saw the look on her mates face.

 

“I love you,” Cat said, raising up to catch Jia's lips in a fierce kiss, Jia wanted to take her name! She deepened the kiss as her hands wondered around Jias back to cup her perfect ass. She burst out laughing when Jia grabbed her hands, pulling them around and pinning them above her head.

“Oh no you don't, I have a mate to claim” Jia whispered against Cats lips, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it, grazing Cats lip with her teeth. “Ropes” she whispered as she kissed her way down Cats neck, licking a stripe across her scent glands. She grinned when Cat moaned, sitting up to see her warlock click her fingers, tying her hands and ankles to the bedposts with silk ropes. Her pupils blew and her breathing stuttered when she saw Cat wrap the slack around her hands and yank. She had been unsure the first time Cat had suggested the ropes, but seeing the pleasure Cat derived from being tied, from having the control taken from her was something Jia would never forget. It hadn't taken long for them to start using them regularly.

Cat stared up at Jia, her skin glowing in the soft light from the light sheen of sweat that still covered her body, demons below she was fucking perfect! Her breath caught when she felt Jia's nails scrape lightly down her arms. She ground her clit against Jia's thigh, in between her legs when she ran her nails down the sides of her breasts setting a torturous pace as she circled her breasts before lightly brushing the pads of her thumbs across her sensitive nipples.

“Stop moving,” Jia said, removing her hands, her eyes boring into Cats. she waited until Cat stopped moving before stroking a thumb across her mate's nipple again. She reached down between their bodies, dragging a finger lazily between Cats folds “so wet for me, your dripping” she whispered, staring down into Cats eyes as she raised the finger to her lips and took it in her mouth.

Cat moaned when she heard those words, when she saw her Girlfriend suck her finger into her mouth. She loved when Jia took control. She desperately wanted to grind against her thigh again but the feeling of Jia's thumb, still brushing across her nipple was so good, the sensations shooting straight to her clit. She watched Jias every move as her hands wandered back down, gently brushing her fingers across her waist, her ribs, over her hip, leaving a trail of goosebumps over the most sensitive parts of her body. Jia knew them all.

Jia moved down the bed, trailing kisses after her wandering fingers, she grinned when Cat whined at the sensation of her teeth grazing her hip bone “louder, I want to hear it all” she whispered before zeroing in on the outer folds of Cats soaked pussy, licking her clean with the softest touch. Her eyes slammed closed when she tasted Cat again. She lowered her head, running her tongue up the outside again and again never touching her clit.

“Jia… please” Cat stuttered out trying to raise her hips, needing some sort of friction. She couldn't stop herself from tugging at the ropes binding her wrists in place as she bucked.

“I didn't say you could move, Caterina” Jia growled, waiting for Cat to stop moving before she lowered her head, her tongue darting between Cats folds, teasing her. She stopped her upward licks just before reaching Cats clit. “You love when I bury my tongue in that dripping pussy, don't you?” Jia asked, smiling at the involuntary jerk of Cats hips as her breath brushed over her clit, making her pant. “Say it” Jia growled out.

“I love…. when … you fuck me… pussy with your...tongue” Cat stuttered out, her toes curling when Jia rewarded her by finally sucking her clit into her mouth. “Jia!” she screamed as her girlfriend mercilessly kept the pressure on, making cats thighs jerk, it was too much! “Fuck...fuck..fuck” she screamed “please...Jia” Cat begged, breathing hard when Jia released her.

“I love it when you scream my name like that” Jia said, swiping her tongue over Cats clit, again and again, increasing the pressure each time she heard Cat moan. “I think we can do better though” Jia whispered as she traced her finger up and down the outer folds of Cats pussy “tell me what you want, I want to hear it,” Jia said, raising her head to stare up into her mates eyes, waiting for her to say it.

“I need you to fuck me” Cat pleaded, her hips jerking up, desperately trying to impale herself on Jia's finger. “please...Jia... I need it.” she stuttered out when Jia withdrew her hand “please fuck me with your fingers, Jia, I need you to fuck my soaking pussy, I need you to fill me up” she whispered.

“Good girl,” Jia said as she slowly pushed a finger into her mate. “Your fucking dripping for me” Jia whispered as she withdrew her finger before plunging back in, setting a quick pace as she finger fucked her mate. “Your so tight Caterina,” she said

“More” Cat begged, her heart rate rocketing when Jia added a second finger, swiftly followed by a third. “yes, fuck me like that” she screamed, rocking her hips back and forth to meet Jia's thrusts. She almost lost it when Jia started brushing her thumb over her clit with every other stroke “Jia, I'm close” she screamed.

Jia kept up her merciless assault on cats clit for a few seconds more before removing her thumb. She leaned up over her mate, her fingers still buried in her pussy to take one of Cats nipples in her mouth, biting down slightly, making cat scream louder as she continued to buck her hips. She released Cats nipple and moved up to her neck, licking the skin over her scent glands. “Come for me baby” she whispered in Cats ear as she curled her fingers inside her mates pussy, scraping her fingers over the bundle of nerves there again and again. She sank her teeth into Cats scent glands when she felt Cats walls contract around her fingers, spasming violently as she came.

“Jia! Fuuuuk fuck!” Cat screamed as clamped down around the fingers inside her, almost seeing stars as her eyes rolled into the back of her head with the intensity of her orgasm, the teeth buried in her throat pushing her beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She gasped for air as it ripped through her, her entire body tingling as the muscles in her legs locked up and her back arched off the mattress “Jia!” she screamed.

“I've got you my darling” Jia whispered as she caught Cat around the waist, gently lowering her back to the mattress as she road out the last few pulses of the orgasm that crashed through her, gasping for breath “I've got you” she whispered, gently pulling her fingers from her mates body.

Cat lay in her mate's arms, breathing hard as she came down. She stared up into Jias eyes, a tear spilling down her cheek at the look she saw there. A look of complete and utter devotion ”I love you” Cat whispered, leaning into the gentle touch as her mate cupped her face. She smiled at it when Jia brushed her lips over hers in a soft kiss that stole Cats breath “my mate, my beautiful, perfect mate” Cat whispered against Jia's lips. She never thought she would get this, that she would have a mate of her own. She had had lovers in the past, but none of them had been her mate. None of them had wanted to stay. She clicked her fingers, removing the ropes from her wrists and ankles and pulled Jia down onto her chest.

Jia smiled when cat pulled the duvet up over them with a wave of her hand. Ahe lay her head on her mate's breast, pressing gentle kisses to her skin when Cat wrapped her arms around her. The feeling of Cat brushing the tips of her fingers up and down her arm was heavenly. She snuggled in when she felt Cat kiss the top of her head, her favourite!

“Are you sure?” Cat asked. 

“Sure about what?” Jia asked sleepily.

“About taking my name” Cat whispered, her heart rate picking up again. She was ecstatic at the thought of Jia taking her last name, but she had to be sure Jia was doing it for herself and not to please her.

Jia sat up when she felt the pounding of Cats heart in her chest “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life. You are mine and I am yours. I would consider it an honour to take your name” Jia said as she cupped Cats face, staring into her eyes trying to convey the joy that ran through her at the thought of belonging to Cat in name, body and soul. 

“I never loved Patrick, never liked him even. He could barely tolerate me. My parents saw me as a means to an end, foisting me off into a political marriage to further themselves in the eyes of the Clave. All Patrick saw was an advantage, a chance to run an institute of his own. I couldn't bear him touching me. It was all I could have hoped for when he lost interest in me. I was more than happy to leave him to his indiscretions. I thank the Angel every day that we never consummated our marriage, that we never mated, that I saved myself from that misery. The day they cut through this was the third best day of my life” she said, holding her arm out for Cat to see the destroyed wedded union rune there.

“The third?” Cat asked, smiling at the twinkle in her mate's eye, the quirk of her mouth when the corner lifted into a smile, by the mother of all demons she was beautiful, Cat thought.

“Yes,” Jia said, pressing a quick kiss into the palm of cats hand. “The second was the day I met you,” she said, moving her lips to cats wrist and grazing the skin with her teeth.

“And the first?” Cat asked, inhaling sharply when Jia pressed a kiss to her elbow.

“Today, the day I finally mated the love of my life” Jia whispered as she pressed a kiss to Cats shoulder before claiming her lips in a fierce kiss. “I love you, Caterina Loss,” she said, gazing into Cats eyes.

Cat rolled them over, looking down at Jia, gazing up at her through her long lashes, crashing their lips together in a tooth clashing kiss as she ran her fingers through Jia's long glossy hair. “I love you too, Jia Loss” she whispered against her mates lips.


End file.
